1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of scissors, and more particularly to a pair of scissors that can be assembled conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A pair of scissors is applied to cut objects and substantially comprises two blades, two handles, a spring, a pivot assembly, and a locking device. The blades and the handles are pivotally connected with each other at a same pivotal point. Each one of the blades and the handles has a pivotal hole defined therein. The pivotal holes in the blades and the handles are circular in shape. The spring is mounted between the handles. The pivot assembly comprises a threaded rod and a nut. The threaded rod is mounted through the pivotal holes in the blades and the handles and is screwed with the nut. However, the pivot assembly comprising the threaded rod and the nut is not aesthetic in the appearance of the scissors. In addition, because the pivotal holes in the blades and the handles are all circular in shape, the threaded rod mounted through the circular pivotal holes is easily rotated or axially moved relative to the pivotal holes, while the pivot assembly is assembled with the blades and the handles. Therefore, the conventional pair of scissors is inconvenient in assembling.
The locking device substantially comprises two rails and a locking block. The locking block is slidably mounted between the rails and has a locking portion formed on one side of the locking block and selectively engaged with an engaging portion formed on one of the rails. However, because the locking block has only one single engaging portion, to assemble the locking block onto the rails in a specific position and direction is necessary. Consequently, to assemble the locking block onto the rail is inconvenient. In addition, the engaging portion has to be precisely positioned on one of the rails has for being engaged with the locking block, such that this will cause difficulty in precisely manufacturing the scissors.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pair of scissors to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.